


Dream on sum vampire shiii

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Oh yeah and Dream doesn’t talk, Vampire Dream, Vampire George, idk gore kinda shi, obvs blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream is a vampire, he doesn’t talk, he lives with Sapnap. That’s all u gotta know.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dream on sum vampire shiii

**Author's Note:**

> I spent like an hour on this at 3am, it’s not revised, it sucks ik :) Idk what to do with it tho.
> 
> Imma prolly keep working on it, it’s not gonna be good tho.

My hands squished up the sides of my face and up to run through my hair, my elbows on the table. My roommate sat across from me, running a spoon through a bowl of cereal. He glanced up at my drained expression for a moment before training his eyes back in his cornflakes.  
"What do you need, Dream?" He sighed before setting the spoon down and pushing his chair out from the table, "bet I can guess." I brought a finger to my lips to sign the word, but before I could even begin to move my hand, he was stood above me, holding his arm out. I shifted to face him, pushing myself away a little.  
"Sapnap," I signed, my hands shaking with fatigue.  
"C'mon," he nudged his flesh closer towards me, the visible scars from my previous bites illuminated deep into his pale skin in the dining room light, "don't make me force feed you again, I'm not gonna baby you." I caved a little at that, taking his arm in my hands gently, moving in closer before allowing the day of hunger take over upon his scent. My fangs sunk into the meat, drawing the blood from his being. I liked his blood, it was almost sweeter than anything else I had ever had, way better than the neighborhood squirrels for sure, but it physically hurt me to take it. Sure, he'd make more, but I knew how badly it affected him when I ate from him. He didn't even flinch at the piercing anymore, it kind of amazed me. Typically humans always reacted the strongest... aside from maybe like, street cats. He pet my head, scrunching my hair in his fingers as I feasted from his wrist.  
"I know you feel bad," he hummed, "but I'd prefer to keep you alive... or... undead?" His grip loosened and his skin surrounding grew frail, signaling for me to stop before I took too much. I pulled back, watching the blood pool in the wound before wiping it away with my thumb. "That wasn't so bad," he smiled, his brown eyes warm as they stared back into mine. I shrugged.  
"You keep eating, get your blood sugar back up, I'll go get the antiseptic and some band-aids," I signed back, maybe a little too quickly, rising from my seat, passing him on my way to our bathroom. 

I pinched the disinfectant from the medicine cabinet before closing it shut and meeting eyes with the mirror on the back of the door. It was a little depressing not being able to see my own reflection, I'll be honest. I never really liked being a vampire. But immortality is a plus, right? Wrong. Because I wasn't born a vampire, I can still die, just not from age, it holds literally no advantage. It was more of just another reason to hate myself at the end of the day. I stared at the tiles on the wall behind me in the reflection for a long while before blinking back into reality and making my way back out to Sap. He held a cloth to where I had bit him, napping up the crimson liquid that only seemed to pour out more as time went on. I tossed him the items, offering to help him, but he refused. I watched for a moment before turning to leave to my room, only for him to stop me.  
"Dream," he started, causing me to stop in my tracks and face him again, "would you mind me inviting a friend to live with us?" I shrugged in response, it wasn't like I was overly concerned about anyone finding out what I am. Even if they started something over it, I'd just kill them, it's just another meal for me. "It would mean you'd have to move your shit out of the guest room." To that, however, I rolled my eyes.  
"Who is it?" I signed.  
"George," he told me, the name ringed a bell, "the English boy we met up with in Orlando last year." Ah. There was something about that boy. He didn't seem to mind my lack of speech, for starters. I didn't know if he knew sign language or not, I had only been around him for a few hours and Sap translated the most of what I said, which wasn't much. However, he did seem to glance between my lips and my hands as they moved as if he comprehended something among them. I wouldn't mind him moving in with us, but I wasn't sure how I'd really get along with someone as timid as him.  
"Okay."  
"Good, because he's moving in whether you like it or not within the next week or so." Sapnap smiled warmly towards me, knowing how that would annoy me. It was times like these that I wanted to bite through his neck and make him another one of me. But I knew I'd be out of a food source then. I could do nothing but shrug and walk off, to lazy to use my hands.

If you can’t tell by now, I don’t talk. I’m selectively mute, I didn’t really fancy my voice, that’s all. I learned sign language in high school and once I had it down, I didn’t communicate any other way. I still struggle with it sometimes, but I haven’t used my voice in so long I knew it’d be better to keep this up. I don’t even really remember what I sound like, to be totally honest.


End file.
